


monsters, humans [and stardust]

by togetherwewillmakesuchwonderfulmusic



Category: Monsters of Verity - Victoria Schwab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togetherwewillmakesuchwonderfulmusic/pseuds/togetherwewillmakesuchwonderfulmusic
Summary: heyo hoomans, first fic so lemme know how it was.
Relationships: August Flynn & Katherine "Kate" Harker
Kudos: 6





	monsters, humans [and stardust]

**Author's Note:**

> heyo hoomans, first fic so lemme know how it was.

The world beyond the bedroom window was dark, save for the muted glow of light filtering through from the city below.

Tearing her gaze from the sight, she got up and made her way towards the door, twisting the handle and slipped out of the room.  
The apartment appeared to be empty as Kate stepped inside the elevator, pressing the button to the top floor and slumping against the cool metal. She listened to the old machine creak and groan and decided that next time, she’d take the stairs.

She reached the lobby and wove through almost empty halls of the compound until she reached a metal door and snuck through. It was an electrical room with an access hatch that led straight to the compound roof and by the time she made it, her body ached for the familiar feeling of free.   
And there, by the edge of the roof, was August.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The air had drawn tight around August, nearly suffocating him, as he made his way toward the compound roof, desperate to escape the murmurs and whispers. It was only when the door had clicked shut behind him that he allowed his posture-his everything-to falter.

Now he watched the buildings stretch across the city and smiled when he heard the familiar sound of the roof door opening and closing, her shoes hitting asphalt as she made her way towards him. He dragged his gaze to her as she placed a heavy hand on his shoulder to steady herself and she sank onto the roofs edge beside him. She was still in her FTF gear, the clothes fitting her well and her hair was down, bangs sweeping across her left eye where silver had once overcome the blue and-

“bad day?” she asked and he was reminded of Colton. Of trees and apples and normal-

“something like that”

She nodded in understanding and looked at him, eyes seeing and knowing and he leant sideways towards her, shoulder pressing against hers, the feeling as grounding for him as he knew it was for her. He closed his eyes, exhaustion and fatigue weighing down on him. 

And fell asleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kate listened as Augusts breath became even and glanced down at him.

His mouth was slightly parted and the constant furrow of his brow was gone, making him look younger- almost peaceful. Glancing back at the still dark sky, she took out a pack of cigars with her free hand, lighting one with her silver lighter, now rough around the edges due to constant use, and inhaled. 

The sky was even darker now as most of the lights of the compound had been turned off, majority of the soldiers retiring for the night, and if she stared long enough she could make out the dull glow of stars and was reminded of endless waste, never ending roads and broken cars. Of Augusts anger and stars.

“I read somewhere that people are made of stardust”

“really?”

“Maybe that’s what you’re made of. Just like us”

He’d smiled.

Kate never hoped. Hope was something she'd lost long ago-

But now, exhaling and watching as tendrils of smoke twisted and danced in the night sky, she hoped. Hoped that maybe she was right.

What a beautiful thought, as the smoke curled and disappeared into the night sky.


End file.
